


Veiled Intentions

by wookieluvr2



Category: Darth Vadar/Reader
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieluvr2/pseuds/wookieluvr2
Summary: You're a minor character in the scope of the story. You like it that way - until one day you can't walk away from fate, from him and from what the force is telling you.
Relationships: Darth Vadar/OFC, Darth Vadar/Reader - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue - The Beginning (Sort of)

Onderon - home. Well, it was home. Before your current situation, you had a small place in this universe that you and only you were responsible for.

Then the great war began. Your planet was aligned with the Imperial forces, and while you were not a fan of the Empire, you found yourself working for them. Your job was a civilian position - responsible for monitoring the supply needs of several star destroyers throughout the fleet. 

Mentioning the words “Rebel” or “Alliance” meant immediate changes in your current lifestyle. You knew people who just disappeared, no trace, no explanation. In your division, teams were constantly monitored by Imperial “busy-bodies.” It was clear from your first day - if you want to keep your life - do your job, be blind and keep your mouth shut. Simple. Easy. Not hard. 

But it was. There were so many times when you wanted to shout about what you were seeing. The despair, the hatred, the almost inhumanly evil things you witnessed. You sensed things differently than others, you could read the minds of those around you. 

The base was busy, your job kept your mind occupied. But there were days when you felt stifled, trapped. On those days, you would tell yourself that it would be better in the morning. This war will end and you will be free.

There was no escaping now. Every aspect of your life was monitored by the Empire. There was no leaving without clearance, and certainly no deserting of your job. If you were honest with yourself, you were scared. You were trapped. You weren’t strong enough to do anything other than stay. 

You were so busy you failed to see what was happening. You didn’t catch the signs that the war was coming to meet you directly.


	2. Chapter 2

There were shouts, blasts, explosions everywhere. Rocks crumbling, walls shaking. Catastrophe and the sounds that accompany the destruction of worlds start ringing in your ears. The harsh cries, the intense pain suddenly overwhelm you. You can’t move. Doubling over in fear, you start to black out. Vaguely you remember someone in an officer’s uniform grabbing you. 

You woke up later, shaking from exhaustion, trying to figure out where you were. 

You look to the person sitting next to you. He is in bad shape - bruises and blood everywhere. He said that we were all on our way to a ship. That we were going to be assimilated into someone’s crew - and that we should be grateful that we escaped Onderon in one piece. Many, many others were not as successful. The base had been destroyed by the Rebels. 

You closed your eyes and willed yourself not to throw up, not to show fear. All you had left was your fear. And you could not let it consume you. 

Hours later, someone announces that the ship would be arriving at our final destination. You struggle to stand, trying to swallow your fear - trying not to show the people around you that you are scared out of your mind. In the back of your mind you hear voices whispering to you. You can’t understand their words, but it’s comforting to you. 

Someone in the distance tells you to line up. You don’t know where you are headed, but the cold black floors and the white walls are familiar. You follow the group into a series of rooms where droids tends to your medical needs, feed you and offer you a new set of clothing. 

A lieutenant comes in and debriefs each of you. When it’s your turn, you tell him that you are involved with operations and supply at your base for star destroyers navigating the Outer Rim. 

But you didn’t dare tell the lieutenant about your other job. 

You also knew about him.

Because part of your job was monitoring the supply needs for Lord Vader directly. 

And you knew what Lord Vader was capable of. You were promoted because of someone’s ineptitude. 

But you were here now, on the Executor. With him. 

Great, just great…...


	3. The First Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet. His needs are met, but your long buried memories are starting to emerge.

The doors open, and in he walks, in all his shiny armored glory. The sounds from his respirator are almost calming, but the aura around him is dark. I feel the air turn cold, bitterly cold, but then starts to settle into a hazy gray. 

I stand up immediately, almost spilling my datapad on the floor. “Lord Vader.” I quickly retort. 

“You will now be in charge of personally monitoring my supply levels. The droids can not be trusted.” He points at me with his thick finger. I stare at it, not really knowing what else to do.

“Do not fail me.”

Internally I jump, externally I think I flinch. “Yes, of course Lord Vader.”

“You will be given access to my quarters. Do not touch anything except what you need to. There will be no second chances if you fail to follow these instructions.”

“Understood my Lord.” 

“I will be leaving for a small period of time and will need my Fighter equipped with several days worth of supplies.” As he said this, Lord Vader dropped a data pad on my desk. “The list is here. I expect everything to be well in order before I leave.” 

“Yes Lord Vader.” Quickly I glance at the list - standard munitions and nutrition needs - nothing that we don’t already have on board. Thinking that our conversation has ended, I almost turn my back on him to start my commission. 

“Vanee has told me that you are a swordsman. I monitored your practice session today. You are rusty.” The question caught me off guard and I raised my eyes with hesitation. 

“Yes, my Lord. I haven’t held a sword since I was a little girl. My father taught me. He was very skilled and was adamant about my training. After I lost them, I lost my desire to practice.”

“Your sword, do you have it on you?”

“No, sir. I keep it in my quarters. It was a gift from Vanee. I lost my family's sword back on Onderon. Vanee was kind enough to find something comparable.”

“Yes, I was informed of this gift. “

“I’m very grateful for it.” 

“When did you lose your parents?”

“When I was a young girl. They lost their lives fighting a Jedi. I was taken in by family members, but never fit in. When I was given the chance to study on Coruscant, I took it.”

“Your file says you received degrees in electrical circuit engineering along with extensive training in spacecraft design ”

“My goal back then was to become an officer in the Imperial Navy. The both seemed like a natural fit.” 

“But you were a civilian on Onderon - you never applied for Imperial service..”

“Yes, my intention to join the Navy was altered on Coruscant a few years ago.”

“Why?”

“The reason doesn’t matter now. I’m good at what I do, and will serve my time on the Executor to the best of my abilities.” As I spoke, I could feel something press against me. It was an invisible force of feeling - like something was pressing against me, trying to get inside of me. I was starting to panic a bit - and then suddenly the feeling went away. 

“I leave in three standard days. Make sure my fighter is equipped. I expect you to check on my personal supply stock daily. I expect loyalty and honesty. No issue is too small, you will bring them all to my attention.” 

“Yes, My Lord. Understood.” and with that, Lord Vader turned on his heel and left my small office with his cape billowing in the wind. As soon as the doors closed, I fell back into my chair. Memories and feelings flooding over me. Things I’ve tried to bury in my brain coming back. 

I feel the panic rise in my throat and I quickly stand up glancing out the small window. Staring into space, tears streaming down my face, I try to mentally cling to something stable and control my emotions. The memories are coming quickly. I hear the words whispered into the air

“You are stronger than you think Daughter.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Routine

4 weeks after the disaster on Onderon - you’re still stationed on board the ship, in space. It doesn’t agree with you, but yet here you are, stuck. In space. On the Executor. 

Your first week was exhausting. After finding out what your job actually was planet-side, you were given a small office and put in charge of supply monitoring.

But as the days and weeks wore on you started to eventually settle into the expected routine of the job.

During the second week you started to feel like exploring your free time options. Your family taught you combat skills and sword play - but you never really felt the need to practice your forms back home.. Actually- you never felt the need to practice any forms even when your father and mother were still alive. It was only recently that you started to feel the pull. And it was a pull. The desire to pick up a sword again was ravenous. You needed it. 

Your family’s sword was lost during the siege of Mandalore. You would give anything to feel that sword in your hand again. The pain of the memories of that loss was too much right now. Feeling tears start to form, you quickly rammed your fists into your eyes, grabbed your kit and practically ran to the gym. 

Over the course of your tenure in the Empire, your relationship with Lord Vader’s valet grew from one of impersonal coldness to true friendship. The situation in which you received this commission wasn’t pleasant, but after seeing your boss choked to death because of his inability to provide Lord Vader with all that he requested, you worked your tail off trying to keep Lord Vader happy. 

After a particularly difficult commission, Vanee called you “competent” and from there your relationship grew.  
It was Vanee who came to your rescue once the escape shuttle landed on the ship. If it wasn't for him, who knows where you would have ended up. You found yourself speaking to the valet at least once every three days. It was a welcome distraction from space. 

Vanee was able to send you a gift while you were on the Executor. He called it a small token of appreciation for the competent monitoring of his Lord - but deep down you figured he sent it because he knew. 

Vanee figured out you were from Mandalore early on - asking you only once about your decision to join the Imperial ranks. You told him about your parents’ death, your decision to school on Coruscant and the desire to leave your Mandalorian ways behind. You spoke with such passion, that it convinced him of your loyalty. After that conversation, Vanee turned into an uncle figure for you, and you found yourself talking to the valet as if he was a lifelong friend.

A few days ago you mentioned to him the unexplained need to start practicing your swordsmanship. After that discussion, he sent the sword to the ship. The sword was simple, made of old steel, weighted for a woman’s use. It felt right in my hands when I grabbed it - thankful for the thought that Vanee put it into this present. 

After finding the officer’s sparring rooms empty, I ran through my forms. Carefully remembering each move my father taught me, focusing on my breathing, feeling the extension of the sword into my arms. Moving with the grace of a what felt like an elephant, I was finally able to complete my sequence. Not satisfied with the first set, I was determined to repeat the set until it started to feel right. Each time I moved, I felt my awkwardness falling away and I could feel the inherent grace I had as a child come back. By the time I was done, my body was shaking and sweaty, and there was a peaceful aura around me. It felt like a grey blanket wrapping around me. I thought I heard the words “Well done daughter” whispering throughout the air. Stopping to survey the area, I looked around. I’m still all alone, but I can still hear the words. It’s overwhelming to me, and I start to feel the panic take over. Quickly, I grab my towel, my sword and I flee. 

By the time I reach my quarters, I’m better. My breathing has calmed and I’m feeling more like myself. I shower and change into another uniform. While not technically on duty, I don’t feel comfortable walking the ship without my uniform. My rank keeps me safe from the wandering eyes of the crew. The black cloth brings anonymity, I keep my hair short, my chest bound and I make sure to wear my uniform a little loose. Nothing has happened yet, but I have heard stories from other female officers on board. 

I grab my datapad with the intention of heading into my office to do some casual reading. My office has a small window, and I have found that looking at the stars calms my nerves and centers me. After my encounter in the sparring room - I need time. I enter, pour myself a cup of coffee and sit in my chair facing the stars. The darkness of space contrasted to the brightness of the stars is comforting. The simplicity of their colors settles my mind and I feel the now familiar warm grey blanket wrap around me again. I feel my body start to release the tension from the last month and I start to shake a bit with release. I sigh and let my mind drift. 

*Beep*

Shaken from my reverie, I shout “Enter.”


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. Work has been rough. Thanks for the continued support and liking of this story.

The doors open, and in he walks, in all his shiny armored glory. The sounds from his respirator are almost calming, but the aura around him is dark. I feel the air turn cold, bitterly cold, but then starts to settle into a hazy gray. 

I stand up immediately, almost spilling my datapad on the floor. “Lord Vader.” I quickly retort. 

“You will now be in charge of personally monitoring my supply levels. The droids can not be trusted.” He points at me with his thick finger. I stare at it, not really knowing what else to do.

“Do not fail me.”

Internally I jump, externally I think I flinch. “Yes, of course Lord Vader.”

“You will be given access to my quarters. Do not touch anything except what you need to. There will be no second chances if you fail to follow these instructions.”

“Understood my Lord.” 

“I will be leaving for a small period of time and will need my Fighter equipped with several days worth of supplies.” As he said this, Lord Vader dropped a data pad on my desk. “The list is here. I expect everything to be well in order before I leave.” 

“Yes Lord Vader.” Quickly I glance at the list - standard munitions and nutrition needs - nothing that we don’t already have on board. Thinking that our conversation has ended, I almost turn my back on him to start my commission. 

“Vanee has told me that you are a swordsman. I monitored your practice session today. You are rusty.” The question caught me off guard and I raised my eyes with hesitation. 

“Yes, my Lord. I haven’t held a sword since I was a little girl. My father taught me. He was very skilled and was adamant about my training. After I lost them, I lost my desire to practice.”

“Your sword, do you have it on you?”

“No, sir. I keep it in my quarters. It was a gift from Vanee. I lost my family's sword back on Onderon. Vanee was kind enough to find something comparable.”

“Yes, I was informed of this gift. “

“I’m very grateful for it.” 

“When did you lose your parents?”

“When I was a young girl. They lost their lives fighting a Jedi. I was taken in by family members, but never fit in. When I was given the chance to study on Coruscant, I took it.”

“Your file says you received degrees in electrical circuit engineering along with extensive training in spacecraft design ”

“My goal back then was to become an officer in the Imperial Navy. The both seemed like a natural fit.” 

“But you were a civilian on Onderon - you never applied for Imperial service..”

“Yes, my intention to join the Navy was altered on Coruscant a few years ago.”

“Why?”

“The reason doesn’t matter now. I’m good at what I do, and will serve my time on the Executor to the best of my abilities.” As I spoke, I could feel something press against me. It was an invisible force of feeling - like something was pressing against me, trying to get inside of me. I was starting to panic a bit - and then suddenly the feeling went away. 

“I leave in three standard days. Make sure my fighter is equipped. I expect you to check on my personal supply stock daily. I expect loyalty and honesty. No issue is too small, you will bring them all to my attention.” 

“Yes, My Lord. Understood.” and with that, Lord Vader turned on his heel and left my small office with his cape billowing in the wind. As soon as the doors closed, I fell back into my chair. Memories and feelings flooding over me. Things I’ve tried to bury in my brain coming back. 

I feel the panic rise in my throat and I quickly stand up glancing out the small window. Staring into space, tears streaming down my face, I try to mentally cling to something stable and control my emotions. The memories are coming quickly. I hear the words whispered into the air

“You are stronger than you think Daughter.”


	6. Quarters

It’s been 2 standard weeks since your encounter with Lord Vader. 2 very long weeks. 

Aside from your daily duties, you’ve been covertly visiting Lord Vader’s quarters to assess his needs. You didn’t want any of the other officers knowing that you had access to Lord Vader’s quarters - this job was hard enough already. Having men snicker about something they didn’t understand was just too much for you to handle at this moment. It was easier to just be careful of you movements and visit his quarters during your off hours. 

You’ve fallen into a simple route. After your shift ends, you return to your quarters, change and grab your sword. The sparring room was frequently empty, making your practice sessions seem intimate and charged with energy. With each visitation you felt your skills sharpen and improve. The sword dancing in the air as you worked through your forms with the precision you remember. The voices you heard your first visit here have been quiet. Instead, there was a sense of total calm and peace when you were here. Occasionally, other officers were there sparring. During those times, you kept to yourself and practiced in the far corner - focusing in on the small muscle movements and adjustments that added to your growing grace and confidence. 

After your practice sessions, you would return via Lord Vader’s quarters. Quickly stepping in to check on his supplies and needs - making mental notes of changes - and then quickly stepping out when the coast was clear. During these visits to his quarters, you could feel an energy change. It was a dark emotional energy - but not uncomfortable or scary. It was like the energy you felt before a summer storm - dark, warm, humid. It had the tendency to make you remember things if you stayed there too long. 

You didn’t know the exact details of Lord Vader’s mission - you knew approximately how many days he was going to be gone and could take a good guess as to which climate he was traveling too according to his requested lists. You did communicate with Vanee frequently. You did have admit to yourself that it was nice to have the middle man. It was not that you were afraid of Lord Vader - but your goal was to not be noticed, to get through this period of your life as quickly as possible. The fact that Lord Vader knew more about you than most people on this ship was concerning. 

Today was one of those days where the sparring room was full. It was loud, and the energy of the room wasn’t ideal. In fact, there was no corner for you to practice. After looking for a small space to practice and waiting a few minutes hoping for someone to leave - you gave up. With a sigh of frustration, you grabbed your bag and started to walk to Lord Vader’s quarters to do you daily check.

Keying open the door, you dropped your bag on the floor next to the control pad. Directing the computer to raise the lights slightly, you worked your way into the kitchen area of Lord Vader’s quarters. Glancing at his medical cabinet, you made a mental note to pick up more bacta spray. As soon as you closed the medical cabinet, the air in the room turned cold. You shivered, sensing something awry. Quickly heading back to your bag, suddenly you heard the respirator. Lord Vader was here. In his quarters. 

You jumped, startled and immediately turned around to bark out an apology. He raised his hand and almost shouted “Silence!”

You immediately stopped talking, clutching your bag in front of you. You looked at Lord Vader, not dropping your eyes, kept your back straight and focused on your breathing. You were shaking internally.  
Vader was seated as his desk inside of an egg shaped object. The egg was cracked open in the middle, and the bright whtie light inside was a stark contrast to his black. It’s like space was inverted, the blackness of his suit shining like a bright star. 

Vader’s vocoder made a grumbling sound -almost like a chuckle. “Do not fear me. I will not harm you. Vanee tells me I have you to thank for improving my dietary choices.”

“Yes sir, I was able to find a better vendor and passed your purchases off as needed supplies for an off world hospital. All precautions were taken to ensure your safety.”

“They are much better. Tell me why you visit my rooms during your off hours?”

“It’s more efficient to visit your quarters after my shift. It seemed that you worked mostly during my off hours. I was trying to avoid confrontations like this….” you trailed off. 

“ I see?” Lord Vader asked before standing up and walking your way. “Have you been practicing?”

You quickly inhaled and then answered. “Yes, my lord. I’m pleased with my progress so far…..”

“Let me see.”

You start, what did Lord Vader ask you to do? He wants to see you practice? You struggle for a millisecond. After a heartbeat, you turn around and place your bag on the floor. His quarters are large - and there is very little furniture to impede your form practice. As you come to the center of the room, Lord Vader moves to the side of the room. Breathing in and out, focusing yourself - suddenly you start your forms. 

It feels different this time. Like it’s just you and something else assisting. Your movements are fluid, and the connection between each form is seamless. You feel your muscles working in tandem, perfectly timed with each movement. Time stands still, and the warm feeling you first felt back in the sparring rooms comes back. You start to lose yourself again, remembering the field where you practiced with your father, the feel of his hands on yours as he corrects you. By the time you finish your forms, the energy of the room has changed. It’s no longer the dark, emotional feeling that occupies Darth Vader’s rooms - but it’s warm, grey, comforting and yet mysterious. Your eyes are clouded for a second and you hear someone whisper “Well done Daughter.” 

You hear the steady sound of Lord Vader’s respirator from the corner of the room. Suddenly, you snapback to reality. Your sword almost falling from your grip. You turn to face him - and you see Lord Vader staring at you. Silent, intent, focused only on you. 

Not sure what to do, you shift from foot to foot, move to grab your bag and then start to put your sword away. 

“You have improved.” he says - nodding his head. The respirator is steady, but the sound of his voice is different. Softer. 

“Thank you for that. I was unable to find space to practice today.” You look up to meet his face. You flush a bit after your words. You are not sure why, but being in the same room as Lord Vader is causing you to have trouble maintaining your composure. 

“You may practice in my quarters alone from others.” Vader says nonchalantly as he turns to fetch a datapad from his desk. “I will be leaving in a few days for Coruscant. I would like for you to accompany me as my assistant. Vanee will fill you in on the details”

“Thank you sir.” Sensing a dismissal, you turn on your heel and start to leave. 

“Lieutenant” Vadar calls out, causing you to spin around. “Bring your sword with you. I expect to have some free time on Coruscant and will enjoy sparring with you when the time comes.”

“Yes, sir..” You turn to leave, successfully leaving this time. You turn left to head to the lifts. Memories start to swirl around you as you make your way down the hall. Grabbing your head with your hands, you ride the waves out. You’re not sure how you made it back to your quarters -but as you lay your head down to sleep you hear the voices whispering again…..

“Remember, you must remember.”


	7. Planet Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to a planet -- now what?

Chapter 4 - Coruscant

Land, terra firma, non black surroundings. You almost forgot what the color green looks like. The humidity in the air and the smell of fresh food is almost debilitating. Thankfully you were able to arrive on planet before Lord Vader. After a cursory check of his quarters and ensuring that his needs were met, you put the droids on duty and headed out the local bazaar. 

According to Lord Vadar’s schedule, you had a standard week before he arrived. You met Vanee upon arrival, and between the two of you - the arrangements needed for Lord Vader were complete. Vanee was a gracious host, and the time you spent with him was pleasant. During the day you both were busy preparing Lord Vader’s rooms, but at night you were able to converse and enjoy each other's company. Vanee was a pleasant man, and you truly enjoyed your evening conversations tucked away in the kitchen area of the castle. 

Today, the day before Lord Vader’s arrival, Vanee suggested you escape to enjoy the city. Coruscant was exactly what you thought it would be. Overcrowded, noisy and glorious! Watching the different people rushing from one place to another while sipping your caf was well worth the stress of the last few months. 

Not that Lord Vader treated you poorly - in fact, you found yourself enjoying the time you spent with him. You were able to practice in his quiet quarters. Afterwards, you would show him what you worked on, he would provide corrections if needed and then you would discuss the status of his needs and whatever else he wanted to talk about. He asked you many questions about your past, which you attempted to dodge, but eventually you gave in. He knows mostly everything about you now -about your parents, your past, your Mandalorian upbringing. Eventually the conversations steered towards your engineering background. Many nights were spent speaking about the lack of visibility in the current tie fighter model. It had been an interesting and diverting month. 

But now you were here, free for 24 hours and you intended to take full advantage of every second! The first thing you did was visit an art gallery - viewing colors in person other than grey, black and white reminded you of your home. After the gallery, you found yourself walking into several small boutiques - the feel of velvet, fur and silk under your fingers felt very womanly. On a whim, you purchased a small nightgown made of soft yellow colored silk. The color reminded you of the sun back home. Looking at it made you remember happier times. 

After your shopping spree, you went grocery shopping. Tonight you were cooking for yourself - a real meal, with real food -something that you haven’t done in months. Your plan was simple - make dinner, wear your new nightgown, eat your salad greens, sip a bottle of wine and enjoy the energy of Coruscant and relax. 

Returning back to Vader’s quarters, you turned towards your rooms. Vanee made sure to give you a lovely suite facing the royal palace. The view was extreme - the contrast of the palace with the city skyline was truly breathtaking, and you appreciated the height of the castle. It loomed above the skyline -you were able to see the lights from the streets below, touch the clouds and see the natural beauty of the planet from safety. There are no prying eyes this high. All traffic was controlled and you knew that the storm troopers were very effective when it came to keeping Lord Vader’s castle safe. All in all, it have the making of a perfect evening. 

You took a bath, soaking in floral scented hot water -a true luxury after months in space with nothing but sonic showers. The hot water was diverting, and when you emerged you felt beyond relaxed. You felt peaceful and it was appreciated! Throwing on your new yellow silk nightgown, you grabbed the wine and a fur blanket and headed to the balcony. 

You almost screamed when you saw someone there - on your own private balcony! Quickly grabbing whatever you could for defense, you dropped the wine bottle and immediately dropped down into a defensive position. Whoever this was- they weren’t going to get hte better of you.

“Who are you!” you quietly asked.

“Be still, you know who I am.” You started and immediately dropped the plant that you uprooted from it’s pot. You didn’t recognize the voice, but you knew who it was. Lounging on your balcony, dressed in all black, you almost fell backwards. 

“Lord Vader?!” /you managed to squeak out, he was there. On your balcony - or well - his balcony -- and without his mask. Not sure what to do or what to say - you quickly wrapped the blanket around you and started to speak. “I’m sorry My lord, but I was expecting you tomorrow. Your suite is ready and stocked according to your …..”

“Silence. I didn’t come to hear your prattle on about my needs. I came to enjoy the view. Your balcony provides a more protected, less public place to view the city from. I should have made myself know earlier -but you were occupied in the bathroom. I didn’t feel the need to take away your freetime. Especially when I have no needs at this moment. Stay, sit with me and let’s enjoy the evening. I so rarely get to experience real life.”

“Yes my lord, of course. Let me go and chance and I'll be right back.” You turned on your heel and started to head to your room to take off the nightgown and put something more official on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to get this on the page. I'm not sure where it;s going yet - but I've been inspired by so many great stories on this thread. No smut yet -and not sure it there will be - but there is a story in here somewhere. I hope!

**Author's Note:**

> Rough rough sketch. not sure where it's going - but I lament there not being more stories about Darth Vadar and OFC.


End file.
